Frozen Moments
by 1wingedangelX
Summary: Sometimes love is best served cold and with hygienic toothpicks. 50 sentences of Frostbite.


**Disclaimer to all the things I don't own.**

* * *

**Introduction**

When they first met, she completely stuck her fingers into his mouth (which was really weird and uncomfortable), but, hey, she was cute.

**Complicated**

When Jack had asked her to leave the light on a little longer, she didn't ask too many questions.

**Making History**

"You know that two Guardians have never actually been, you know, _together_."

**Rivalry**

Bunny smirked as he felt Jack's angry glare on his back while Tooth marveled over some beautifully painted eggs.

**Unbreakable**

Tooth gasped as Jack took a nasty fall to the ground, and Jack had to reassure her that all his teeth were still intact.

**Obsession**

"Want a closer look?" Jack asked as Tooth blushed at being caught staring at his teeth (again).

**Eternity**

Tooth couldn't believe how long it had been since someone made her heart race once more.

**Gateway**

They liked to fly above the clouds; a secret world just for them.

**Death**

Jack had already died once, so why was asking her out so much scarier?

**Opportunities**

Jack never told Tooth that he had found one of her fallen feathers and always kept it in a secret pocket in his hoodie.

**33%**

"You're almost right," replied Jack when Tooth had asked him if the reason why he was always at Tooth Palace was because he had been alone for so long.

**Dead Wrong**

Tooth always figured that Jack let her stare at his teeth all the time because he was just a supportive friend, but when he suddenly pulled her close with a sly grin, she started having second thoughts.

**Running Away**

She thought it was just a crush, so when she realized that there were _way_ more feelings in her heart, she ran.

**Judgment**

"I think you and Tooth are good match," North said offhandedly one day when Jack went to visit, which resulted in a flushed face and vehement denials.

**Seeking Solace**

Jack loved going to the Tooth Palace to see Tooth, but he also just loved how damn _warm_ it was there.

**Excuses**

"_Please_, Sandy, it's not like that," Tooth reasoned when she met the plump Guardian during the night, and even she knew that only lies were being said.

**Vengeance**

Tooth was willing to rip Pitch apart to get her fairies back; Jack almost let her.

**Love**

"Jack, I just– I," _love you_, but she couldn't say it.

**Tears**

Tooth cried when her fairies returned safe and sound, and Jack made a silent promise that he would never let her be that scared again.

**My Inspiration**

Tooth gasped as the delicate snowflakes fell around her while Jack watched his muse flutter around in the small winter he made just for her.

**Never Again**

"Not that I don't like being carried, uh, I'll just take the, um, wind."

**Online**

Jack showed Tooth a cellphone for the first time; you'd think she was looking at a filthy, rotten tooth.

**Failure**

Tooth tired to flirt once; it resulted in a bent wing, soaked clothes, and a broken Tooth Palace tower (don't ask).

**Rebirth**

Jack never knew that Tooth molted until he went to visit her and found her hunched over with feathers falling everywhere (...nearly gave him a heart attack).

**Breaking Away**

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," Jack whispered to Tooth during one of North's annual New Years parties, to which Tooth responded with: "Don't you like popsicles?" (they left anyway).

**Forever and a Day**

When Jack learned that Tooth had not eaten anything sugary (think of the cavities!) in a long time, he made it his personal goal to tempt her.

**Lost and Found**

"Drop something?" Jack asked as he flipped Tooth's fallen coin in the air.

**Light**

When Tooth tried to explain to Bunny about how sunny Jack's personality really was, the bunny just crinkled his nose and rolled his eyes ("Ugh,_ love_").

**Dark**

Jack's face darkened as he watched Tooth, giggling happily, dancing with Bunny during North's party.

**Faith**

"Trust me," Jack said as he outstretched his hand toward a hesitant Tooth.

**Colors**

He loved watching her fly; her feathers would shine in the light and create a wonderful rainbow of everything-Tooth.

**Exploration**

While exploring Tooth Palace, Jack managed to find Tooth's room which was where he found the container of his baby teeth (he tried not to lift his own hopes up).

**Seeing Red**

The first time Tooth yelled at Jack was when he snuck out a few fairies for some fun and games (even though they had a tight schedule).

**Shades of Grey**

Tooth was colorful, like memories, and Jack was just... _white_, like snow, but together, they created beautiful shades of iridescence.

**Forgotten**

At first, Jack felt cheated out of the experience of having his old family, but he had grown rather fond of his new one.

**Dreamer**

Tooth never slept, but she'd like to think that her dreams would be full of shades of white, cool breezes, and sparkling snow.

**Mist**

Tooth worriedly asked Jack why on earth he was soaked to the bone, and he responded quickly that he was simply in the area and wanted to visit (he couldn't tell her that he just really wanted to see her that night).

**Burning**

Jack couldn't believe how hard it was as the embodiment of winter to contain fiery blushes from appearing on his cheeks when Tooth touched his face.

**Out of Time**

Jack wanted to groan when Baby Tooth had found his and Tooth's secret hiding spot in Tooth Palace (Tooth was beyond embarrassed).

**Knowing How**

Tooth flew using her own wings, and Jack wanted to know how that felt.

**Fork in the ****R****oad**

Tooth was never fully human, so having the emotions of one (a school girl, it felt like) was entirely new.

**Start**

"Is this a date?" (Jack just grinned)

**Nature's Fury**

Tooth was too scared to say yes, so she said no to him, and that night was one of the largest blizzards that North America had ever seen.

**At Peace (Sequel to "Nature's Fury")**

When Tooth had come to terms with her feelings (with a little pleading from North to quell the storm in North America), she braved the bitter cold to reach the man she had come to love so completely.

**Heart Song**

One would think that a fairy's singing voice is beautiful, but it was actually quite the opposite (much to Jack's surprise and Tooth's embarrassment).

**Reflection**

Jack would sometimes look into the lake where everything began for him and pray that his happiness wasn't just the dreams of a cold and lonely boy at the bottom.

**Perfection**

Jack and Tooth's first kiss was anything but perfect (don't ask about the soaking wet tooth fairies, the disgruntled Sandy, and the second destroyed Tooth Palace tower).

**Everyday Magic**

It was amazing how her mood would go from irritated and over-worked to absolutely blissful at the sight of a single snowflake.

**Umbrella**

"Please, Tooth, you need it more than I do," he said as he pushed the umbrella to her and pulled up his hood (they ended up sharing anyway).

**Party**

North made them sit where he could keep an eye on them during his New Years party, just to make sure they didn't run away again.

* * *

My babies.

These themes were actually just 50 out of 100. I might do the other 50... Someday. I'm just trying to get back into the swing of writing. I've had some issues and blahhhh. I never want writing to feel like a chore.

Anyway! Thanks for reading. I know I have some grammar issues (lol). I hope you all have a wonderful day.

Until next time~

Cheers!


End file.
